The Love in The Last Season(Sequel)(One Shot)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The next Sequel from 'You're Finally Mine'. This time,another sweet moment before they'll celebrate the summer vacation. ReiGisa NagiRei ReiXNagisa


_**Pairing-Rei Ryugazaki X Nagisa Hazuki**_

_**Genre-Gay,Shounen Ai,Yaoi,Boys Love,Romance,Humour**_

_**Rei's Bedroom,Ryugazaki's House-The Next Day.**_

Today was a last day for the students going to school because tomorrow was the first day of summer and all schools and universities were closed. It also known as Summer Vacation that took approximately 3 months. The summer vacation was really being waited by the whole students. They wanted to spend the vacation with their own families and friends. Yes,really faithful summer.

Rei woke up as usual at 7:00 a.m. He got up from lying on the bed and he grabbed his alarm clock beside his bed on the shelf. He hit lightly the alarm button on the top of the clock and the alarm sound stopped after that. He yawned widely as he rubbed his eyes that filled with eye-cracks.

"Waaaaahh..i'm so tired today. But I have to go to school because today is the last day."He whispered softly.

He took his glasses on the shelf beside him and he wore it. As he wanted to leave the bed,suddenly he felt heavy on his other side. He turned to his other side and he was surprised to see Nagisa was currently sleeping beside him. Instantly,he remembered that he was officially his boyfriend. He smiled lightly upon his sleeping beloved and put a light kiss on his forehead.

"Nagisa-kun,I love you."Expressed the smart boy softly on his ear.

Then,he tried not to wake him up. He left the bed slowly and gently so Nagisa could enjoy the sleep. When he made it,he quickly grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

As he took a shower,he thought about what have just happened this morning and yesterday. From he had a talk with Nagisa,expressed his feelings to him,walking together with hand in hand. Then,he stayed in his house,sleeping together in a whole night. He was really happy about that and he would never wish to leave him and make him suffer.

"I promise that I will be good to you,Nagisa-kun…"He mumbled.

After he took a bath,he returned back to his room and he grabbed his school uniform from inside the cupboard. As he wore the outfit,he glanced towards his beloved and it seemed that he still sleeping. He smiled and sighed,feeling happy when he's at his side. He wanted to make everything happy just for him and the relationship.

He walked out from the room and he went downstairs. He walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his boyfriend. He made a simple breakfast meal,Tuna Onigiri and Lemon Tea. He prepared the meals on the dining table. After that,he walked back upstairs to wake him up.

To his surprise,Nagisa was sleeping in smile. He suddenly got blushed on his cheeks because he thought that Nagisa was dreaming about him. He also got a feeling that he don't want to wake him up and let him dreaming. But he tried to insist that he needed to so he can prepared for the school today.

He said softly as he gazed sharply upon Nagisa's face,"Umm,Nagisa-kun?Wake up,sweetie. It's already 7:15 a.m."

Nagisa hummed,"Hmmm,do we have to wake up early?"

Rei chuckled lightly. Then,he answered,"Yes..today is the last day of the school time before Summer Vacation."

'Summer Vacation' made Nagisa woke up immediately. He looked at his taller boyfriend and he smiled broadly. He embraced him as he said,"Rei-chan…good morning."

"Good morning to you too,Nagisa-kun. Hurry up,go get clean yourself and meet me at downstairs."

As Rei wanted to leave him,suddenly he felt a grip on his hand. Nagisa was holding his hand. Rei got confused with his sudden action.

"Nagisa-kun?What's wrong?"

He saw the blonde faintly blushing. He said shyly,"Umm,Rei-chan…a morning…kiss?"

The taller boy answered,"As you wish,Nagisa-kun…"

He lifted his face gently and looked him with a happy face. Finally,he began pressing his lips together with him. They began kissing each other. This morning,Rei was a dominant to Nagisa. He kissed him with very deep and passionate kiss,to make him felt pleasured with him. After the lips,he licked on the blonde's chin and then he moved forward to his neck. He moaned in pleasure.

"R-Rei-chan…mmm…"

"I know you liked it,Nagisa-kun…"

5 minutes later,Rei stopped dominating him and he returned into his own self. He tidy up his coat and his red tie.

Nagisa complained,"Ehhhh?That's it?"

"There's a lot of times we can do,Nagisa-kun. But now,you have to get prepare yourself. Hurry up,okay?After that,we can breakfast together. I have made you a breakfast meal…"

"Wee!Thank you so much,Rei-chan!I love you!"Nagisa yelled in happiness.

"I love you too,sweetie.."

"Waaaaa!Rei-chan!It's so delicious!"Nagisa felt impressed with the meal. "Tuna Onigiri is delicious!I don't know that you're great in making food."

Rei blushed lightly as he replied,"Umm,thank you very much. I'm so happy that you liked it."

"I hope you can make a lot of delicious food like this!"

The taller boy exclaimed,"Of course!For you,I will make sure that you'll get the delicious food from me. That's my guarantee."He giggled after that.

As Nagisa was enjoying with the onigiri,he suddenly noticed that Rei's parents weren't around in this house. He felt bizarre. Then,he asked him,"Rei-chan?Where are your parents?I didn't see them both since yesterday."

"Oh,they decided to stay at North Japan,Hokkaido. They bought a new apartment there."Rei answered as he slurping his lemon tea.

"Waaaaa!So...that mean you're fully owned this house?"Nagisa was impressed again.

The taller boy nodded as he retorted,"Yeah!This house has now belonged to me."

The blonde still not satisfied with the answer. He continued asking,"But,who will gonna pay the electric,water and telephone bills?And also the house taxes?"

"I know you'll asked about that. Every month,they send me a monthly money pocket by post teller. So you don't have to worry about that."

Again,Nagisa was very impressed with his boyfriend's life. He praised,"Waaaa!You're awesome!"

Rei chuckled and replied,"Hihihi,thank you again,Nagisa-kun…you know what?This house is now belong to us both. Want to stay with me forever?"

"Of course,Rei-Chan!I'm so happy to begin a new whole life with you!"

Finally,the school alarm has began to ring. The students were celebrating the final school season moment in the class by yelling,jumping and capturing the pictures. Tomorrow,the summer vacation begun and the moment that they have waited has came. Common thing for students.

"Rin-Chan!Makoto-senpai!"Nagisa greeted from far as he running towards them.

"Oh,Nagisa!Rei!"Makoto greeted back.

Rin and Makoto saw Nagisa and Rei were walking together. Quickly Rin whispered at the brunette,"Makoto,it seems that they have together now,huh?"

"I can't conclude so early. But I hope they are…"

Then,Rei and Nagisa approached as the blonde said,"Still swimming,huh?"

"Nope!We're not…we're just having times here. Tomorrow will be the first day of summer vacation."Rin replied happily.

Rei asked after that,"Makoto-senpai…where's Haru?"

"He's at the changing room. He would probably come here soon."Makoto grinned.

Nagisa exclaimed happily,"Waaaa!Haru-senpai is so strange sometimes."

Rin giggled,"Hihihi…you should know about that earlier.."

"What are you going to do during the vacation?"Rei asked the red haired boy curiously.

"I'm planning to visit my family and relatives in Australia with Nitori and Gou for a month. It still under consideration…"

Makoto praised,"That's good,you know. You have been lost contact with your family since you've been busy with swimming and your Samezuka Academy."

"I think I agree with you…"Rin agreed with his explaination.

Then,Nagisa interrupted,"Rin-chan!Let's follow me!I want to show you something!"

Rin just nodded and he began following the blonde. They both have left away from the swimming pool area. Just then,Makoto took the opportunity to talk with Rei alone.

"So,Rei…how was with yesterday?"

Rei began blushing. He replied shyly,"Uhh..i-it's going very well yesterday. We are officially a couple."

"That's good for you. Anyway,any plans for you both on this vacation?"The brunette asked again.

"About that,I have planned one. I planned to visit Hokkaido this week."

"Wonderful plan!"

"Thank you.."

After a few minutes later,Rin and Nagisa have returned back and same with Haruka from the changing room. Everyone of them were discussing about the plans during the vacation together. They were decided to visit Okinawa Island for a week vacation that has been approved by Gou.

When the clock has showed 3:30 p.m,it was the time for them all to return home. Makoto with his boyfriend,Haruka. While Rin will returned to his apartment with his boyfriend,Nitori and his sister,Gou and so with Rei and Nagisa. But Rei didn't want to go back home yet.

Along the walk that have been half-road,Rei asked Nagisa politely,"Nagisa-kun,let's go to the hill for a moment,can you?"

"Really?!"Nagisa seemed very happy.

Rei nodded confidently,"Yeah!"

"Nagisa-kun,I'm so happy that you're mine finally.."Rei began. He was sitting on the safety fence on the hill cliff.

Nagisa smiled lovingly. Then,he replied,"I don't know how to express my gratitude to god…I'm so much happier than before."

"You're very special to me,sweetheart.."Rei blushed.

Nagisa also blushed instantly.

"R-Rei-chan..you also are very special to me. You have owned my heart and you filled my heart with love and kind of happiness that I've been looking for in my whole life. I c-can't live without you."

Rei glanced at the blonde as he kept blushing.

Rei replied,"Nagisa-kun..don't leave me alone from now on. My biggest wish is…only to spend my whole life with you and my whole time…I want to be happy with you."

The blonde was on the verge of tears. He was speechless,"R-Rei-chan…"

"Nagisa-kun…I want you to accept this present from me."

"Huh?!Really?!"Nagisa was stumbled.

Rei nodded very confidently. He pulled the bag zipper and he grabbed something from inside of his bag. He took out a medium black box.

He showed the box to him as he said,"Here…"

"What's inside this beautiful box?I'm surprised!"Nagisa was too overwhelmed with the gift. Rei handed the box to him,hoping that he will accepted it.

Once Nagisa opened the box,he was utterly surprised of what Rei has just gave him. He gave him a set of golden ring necklace.

He stammered as he was totally speechless,"R-Rei-chan…you…really?"

"Yes,Nagisa-kun..I bought this necklaces…for you..and me. As sign of our relationships."Rei retorted as he blushed faintly. Then,he said again,"Here…let me wear it for you."

He took the necklace and he helped him wearing it on his neck. Nagisa bowed as the tears finally fell down onto the ground. After that,Nagisa took the other necklace and wore it on his boyfriend's neck.

With a surprise,Nagisa embraced him with so tightly. His face was nuzzling into Rei's chest and he sobbed in his. Nagisa said happily,"Thank you,Rei-chan..this is the most precious gift that I've never had in my whole life.

"Anytime,sweetie…I love you."Rei smiled broadly.

"I love you too…so much!"

_**They're kissing again for the last season of the school before they will celebrating the new summer vacation….**_

_**The END…**_

_**Wait for the NEXT sequel…**_

_**Sorry for my bad language and grammars…**_

_**I do NOT own Free! And the Characters…**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed…**_


End file.
